Lokarolcia
by KaylaNorail
Summary: Czysty crack, czyli crossover "Thora" i "Karolci". Thor wpada na genialny pomysł wykradnięcia ze Zbrojowni pewnego niepozornego niebieskiego koralika i przetestowania jego możliwości na Ziemi. Niestety, koralik okazuje się być sprytniejszy, niż wszyscy sądzili, co ostatecznie prowadzi do jego zaginięcia. Kto zostaje obarczony zadaniem odnalezienia artefaktu? Oczywiście Loki.


**AN: Nie patrzcie tak na mnie, nie jestem naćpana. Wpadłam na to zupełnie przez przypadek, gdy desperacko szukałam polskiej wersji Eddy Młodszej (potrzebna mi była do pracy domowej), ale Wujek Gugiel uparcie twierdził, że bardziej przyda mi się ****_Karolcia_****. I tak, jedna głupia myśl po drugiej głupiej myśli, zrodził się pomysł na chyba jeden z najbardziej rąbniętych crossoverów w historii fandomu.**

**I nie, wcale nie mam za dwa dni Bardzo Ważnego Egzaminu i wcale nie ficzę zamiast się uczyć, skądże znowu, o co Wy mnie posądzacie.**

**(Nawiasem: tak, wiem, okropny ze mnie człowiek, bo zamiast trzymać się jednego fika, zdradzam go na prawo i lewo z innymi. Marna byłaby ze mnie żona.)**

**Aha - nazewnictwo za polskim wydaniem ****_Thora_**** na DVD, wersja z lektorem. Tak, niektóre nazwy różnią się w wersji z napisami i, moim skromnym zdaniem, brzmią one nieco gorzej.**

* * *

To był zły pomysł. To był naprawdę bardzo zły pomysł. To był pomysł tak bardzo niedorzeczny i idiotyczny, że aż nie mieściło się w głowie jak ktokolwiek mógł na niego wpaść, a co dopiero uznać go za pomysł dobry i rzeczywiście wprowadzić go w życie.

Niestety, mimo to ktoś postanowił popełnić wszystkie powyższe błędy, co zaowocowało tym, że inny ktoś, nie dawszy rady im zapobiec, zdecydował się przynajmniej ograniczyć ich negatywne efekty do minimum.

Pomysłem rzucił Thor, co wprawdzie samo w sobie nie oznaczało jeszcze nic zatrważająco głupiego, ale mogło stanowić cenną wskazówkę. Thor miał nieprzyjemną tendencję do rzucania pomysłami, które były a) durne, b) nieprzemyślane, c) niebezpieczne, d) niewykonalne, e) wszystkie z powyższych, i upierania się, że podpunkty a), b) i d) to bzdura. Z podpunktem c) nie miał jednak problemu w ogóle – i to, zdaniem Lokiego stanowiło właśnie problem największy. Szkoda tylko, że Loki trwał w tym przekonaniu sam jeden, czasami tylko otrzymując poparcie ze strony Sif.

(Wierutnym kłamstwem byłoby jednak stwierdzenie, że Loki był wzorem wszelkich cnót i nigdy nie miewał pomysłów, które w ostatecznym rozrachunku prowadziły do katastrofy na mniejszą lub wielką skalę. Lecz o ile katastrofy na mniejszą skalę bywały bardzo często celem Lokiego i ostatecznie okazywały się niegroźne w skutkach, u podstaw tych drugich zazwyczaj leżał jeden z trzech powodów: albo jakimś cudem Loki o czymś zapomniał, albo o czymś zwyczajnie nie wiedział, albo po prostu nikomu poza Lokim nie chciało się przestrzegać całej masy pieczołowicie obmyślanych punktów planu. Plany Thora zaś zazwyczaj ograniczały się do „zrobimy to i tamto, sława i chwała" bez większego rozwodzenia się nad szczegółami.)

Może wspólnymi siłami Loki i Sif daliby jakoś radę wybić Thorowi z głowy tę głupotę. Ale tamtego dnia Sif z nimi nie było – w przeciwieństwie do Trzech Wojów, którzy pomysł poparli. Z początku wprawdzie kręcili nosami, ale ich ostateczna aprobata była do przewidzenia. To się zawsze tak kończyło, więc i tym razem nie mogło być inaczej – jedynie okres wahania był nieco dłuższy niż zazwyczaj; na tyle długi, by w Lokim odżyła dawno już porzucona nadzieja na to, iż jednak stanie się cud, powiedzą „NIE" i na tym się skończy.

Pomarzyć dobra rzecz. Loki jednak postanowił próbować mimo wszystko, chociaż równie dobrze mógłby uczyć Sleipnira recytować poezję.

– Nie powinniśmy brać stamtąd niczego bez zgody Ojca – powiedział, sięgając po argument, którego w przeszłości używał z różnym skutkiem; ostatnio jednak spływał on po Thorze jak po bardzo aroganckiej kaczce.

– Zapewne przymknąłby oko – odparł leżący pod drzewem Thor, nawet na niego nie patrząc, o wiele bardziej zafascynowany podrzucaniem i łapaniem Mjolnira. Trzej Wojowie postanowili się nie wtrącać i przyglądali się konwersacji stojąc po drugiej stronie ogrodowej alejki. Co prawda usiłowali wyglądać na zajętych obserwacją rosnącego nieopodal krzewu, ale niezbyt dobrze im to wychodziło.

Loki uśmiechnął się sztucznie i rzekł:

– Rozumiem zatem, że mogę do niego pójść i powiedzieć mu co właśnie zamierzasz zrobić?

– NIE! – Thor natychmiast się wyprostował. – To znaczy… Nie, nie zawracaj mu głowy, na pewno ma ważniejsze sprawy. Zresztą, chyba już od dłuższego czasu nie muszę go pytać o zgodę…

– Owszem, nie musisz pytać go czy chcesz wybrać się na polowanie do Alfheimu, czy nawet wdać się w kolejną burdę z trollami z Nidaveillru, ale jak dotąd żadna, _żadna_ z twoich wycieczek nie obejmowała kradzieży czegokolwiek ze Zbrojowni…

– Kradzieży! – parsknął Thor. – Dobre sobie! Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, Loki, ale jestem _prawowitym dziedzicem tronu,_ więc mogę wchodzić do Zbrojowni kiedy mi się żywnie podoba i właściwie wszystko, co się tam znajduje, jest w pewnym sensie moje!

– Tak, w pewnym sensie; w takim, że to _jeszcze nie jest _twoje – syknął Loki. – I z pewnością nie powinieneś dotykać żadnej z tych rzeczy bez pozwolenia, a co dopiero zabierać żadnej z nich poza Asgard!

Thor przewrócił oczami.

– Dobrze, zgoda, może i z początku Ojcu by się to nie spodobało. Ale jeśli teraz nic mu nie powiemy, to jeszcze nas pochwali, gdy już wrócimy! Pamiętasz, jak byliśmy w Muspelheimie i…

– …i niewiele brakowało, a przyniósłbym do domu jedynie nadpalone resztki twojego płaszcza.

– Ale na szczęście tak się nie stało i wróciliśmy tylko trochę osmaleni.

– I dostaliśmy takie cięgi, że głowa mała.

– Ale dostaliśmy też pochwałę za znalezienie wyjścia z sytuacji. Loki, przyznaj, że po prostu się boisz i nie chcesz, żebyśmy _znowu_ okazali się mężniejsi od ciebie.

Loki zacisnął pięści, opanował chęć przyłożenia bratu czymś ciężkim w czoło i odparł:

– Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś _znowu_ sprowadził na siebie i innych jakieś kłopoty, z których nie będziecie w stanie się wykaraskać, a potem wszyscy za to oberwiemy.

– Zatem się boisz. – Thor i wstał z miejsca i szturchnął lekko brata trzonem Mjolnira. – W porządku, nie chcesz, to nie idź, siedź sobie z nosem w pergaminie i wdychaj kurz, jak zwykle.

– Ty też mógłbyś od czasu do czasu powdychać trochę kurzu, może oduczyłoby cię to od podejmowania tak bzdurnych wyzwań – prychnął Loki.

– To racz mi zdradzić, bracie, jakże inaczej wojownik ma sprawdzić swą siłę, zręczność i odwagę, jeśli nie poprzez podejmowanie się wyzwań?

– Ale nie tak _bzdurnych!_

– Wszystkie moje pomysły nazywasz bzdurnymi!

– Wypraszam sobie. Czasami sądzę, że są nierozważne, absurdalne, nierealne…

– _Nie denerwuj mnie!_ – Thor wycelował w nieco ostrzegawczo młotem.

– A teraz żarty na bok. Albo wycofujesz się z tego szalonego przedsięwzięcia, albo idę o wszystkim powiadomić Ojca.

– A idź, proszę bardzo. Ale zanim do niego dotrzesz, my już będziemy daleko, daleko stąd.

– Ja ci dam „daleko stąd"… – Loki odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku pałacu, gdy nagle zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

_Co do…_

Jego stopa zastygła w bezruchu kilka cali nad ziemią i za nic nie chciała dotknąć podłoża, zupełnie jakby natrafiła na jakąś niewidzialną przeszkodę. Jego druga noga zaś popadła w inną skrajność i nie dała oderwać się od ziemi.

Zaskoczony Loki spróbował poruszyć rękoma – i z ulgą przekonał się, że problem najwyraźniej dotyczył jedynie kończyn dolnych. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Loki padł ofiarą jakiegoś czaru, lecz zanim jednak zaczął się zastanawiać jak to się stało, usłyszał za sobą stłumiony śmiech.

_Nie. Może. Być._

– Czyżbyś… czyżbyś miał jakiś kłopot, bracie? – spytał Thor z trudem usiłując ukryć wesołość.

– Nic, z czym nie potrafiłbym sobie poradzić… – mruknął Loki, bezskutecznie usiłując zmusić nogi do posłuszeństwa. Gdy sposoby siłowe zawiodły, Loki uciekł się do magii – co również nie przyniosło oczekiwanych rezultatów. W międzyczasie Trzech Wojów postanowiło dać sobie spokój z krzewem i przeniosło swą uwagę na tę jakże interesującą, lecz także dość krępującą dla Lokiego sytuację.

– Thor… to _nie mogłeś być ty,_ prawda? – zapytał Loki, używszy każdego znanego mu zaklęcia, które w jego zamyśle mogło mu pomóc. Mimo, że okoliczności bezsprzecznie wskazywały na Thora, Lokiemu trudno było to w to uwierzyć. Ostatnia przygoda Thora z magią miała miejsce wieki temu, kiedy to sfrustrowany dziedzic tronu po wielu nieudanych próbach przesunięcia kamienia zaklęciem po prostu kopnął go z całej siły, posyłając go prosto w czoło wyjątkowo pechowego (i w wyjątkowo gorącej wodzie kąpanego) przechodnia.

– Właściwie to _nie do końca_ byłem ja. – Thor, z denerwująco szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, stanął przed Lokim, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – To jak, idziesz poskarżyć się Ojcu czy nie?

– To _nie jest śmieszne!_ – odparł gniewnie Loki. – Coś ty zrobił? _Jak_ to zrobiłeś? Co… co to ma znaczyć?! I żądam, żebyś _w tej chwili_ zdjął ze mnie ten urok!

– Och, Loki, Loki… – Thor poklepał go po plecach. – Co tak nieuprzejmie? Uspokój się trochę i po prostu poproś, a…

– Ja ci dam „poproś"! – Loki zamachnął się pięścią na brata, ale ten zdołał w porę uskoczyć, zanosząc się głośnym śmiechem. Z drugiej strony alejki dobiegł ich chichot Fandrala i Volstagga; Hogun tylko uśmiechnął się lekko, co jednak w jego przypadku było oznaką całkiem sporego rozbawienia.

– Na Studnię Mimira… – warknął Loki. – To _naprawdę_ nie jest zabawne, Thor, odczyń ten czar, i to już!

– Dobrze, już dobrze – rzekł Thor pobłażliwie, trzymając się w bezpiecznej odległości. – Tylko najpierw wybiorę się gdzieś na chwilkę z naszymi kompanami, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu…

– Mam _całkiem dużo_ przeciwko temu!

– Aha. Tylko wiesz, bracie, akurat nic a nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

– Thor, _przestań!_ – krzyknął Loki. – Nie mam pojęcia co zrobiłeś, ale gwarantuję ci, że jeszcze tego pożałujesz… Heimdall na pewno wszystko widział i…

– A gdybym ci powiedział, braciszku, że się mylisz?

Zaskoczenie w mig odebrało Lokiemu mowę. Heimdall miałby ich nie widzieć? Bzdura. Bzdura nad bzdurami. Niewielu znanych Lokiemu Asgardczyków potrafiło skryć się przed wszechwidzącym wzrokiem Heimdalla, a Thor, posługujący się magią jak krowa szydełkiem, z całą pewnością do nich nie należał.

Chyba, że…

– Czy ty… – zaczął niepewnie Loki, czując jak zdenerwowanie zmienia się w przestrach. – Czy ty _już byłeś_ w Zbrojowni?

Thor odsłonił zęby w jeszcze szerszym niż do tej pory uśmiechu, na widok czego Lokiemu dreszcz przeszedł po plecach.

_Onieonieonieonie…_

– Coś ty stamtąd zabrał?! Jak ci się to w ogóle udało?! Coś ty najlepszego zrobił?!

– A, zabrałem tylko taki jeden drobiazg… – Thor rzucił okiem na swą lewą pięść. Loki mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł nikły błękitny blask wyzierający spomiędzy zaciśniętych palców Thora.

– Co to jest? – spytał Loki, coraz bardziej roztrzęsiony. Co prawda fakt, że obiekt mieścił się w dłoni Thora wykluczał jakiekolwiek większe artefakty, ale rozmiar nijak świadczył o potędze przedmiotu. – Thor, błagam, zakończ to wszystko i odłóż to na miejsce zanim ktokolwiek zauważy…

Thor zignorował go i gestem przywołał do siebie Trzech Wojów.

– Przyjaciele, czy jesteście gotowi na kolejną niezapomnianą przygodę?

– Thor, _błagam…_ – jęknął Loki.

– A ty przestań marudzić. A zatem, moi drodzy druhowie?

– Oczywiście, że jesteśmy gotowi! – odparł Fandral, kątem oka wciąż spoglądając na unieruchomionego Lokiego.

– Jak nigdy wcześniej! – dodał Volstagg.

Hogun tylko skinął głową.

– Świetnie! Loki, może jednak wybierzesz się z nami?

Loki skrzyżował ręce na piersi i już miał wyrazić swój sprzeciw, gdy uznał, że może lepiej zmienić zdanie. Bądź co bądź, jeśli Thor miał wpakować siebie i swoje małe stadko baranów w jakieś tarapaty, dobrze by było, aby ktoś mógł ich z nich wyciągnąć – lub, co wydawało się jeszcze lepszym rozwiązaniem, po prostu donieść o wszystkim pierwszej napotkanej osobie w drodze do… Właśnie, dokąd? Thor nie wspominał o celu wyprawy, chociaż Loki wątpił, aby mieścił się on poza Asgardem. Nawet jeśli Thor jakimś cudem zdołał oszukać Heimdalla na odległość, raczej nie odważyłby się ot tak do niego podejść ze skradzionym artefaktem w kieszeni i zażyczyć sobie przeniesienia go na któryś z pozostałych ośmiu światów, o skłonieniu Strażnika do opuszczenia Bifrostu nawet nie wspominając.

Tak czy inaczej, Loki uznał, że lepiej dołączyć do bandy straceńców i mieć na nich oko, niż stać jak kołek w ustronnej części ogrodu i czekać na nie wiadomo co.

– No dobrze – westchnął. – Pod warunkiem, że zwrócisz mi władzę w nogach. _I to zaraz._

– Oczywiście. Tylko najpierw… – Thor uniósł skrywającą jego tajemniczą zdobycz pięść. – Zabierz nas… do Midgardu.

_SŁUCHAM?!_

Nikt z obecnych nie miał czasu jakkolwiek zareagować, nim otaczający ich asgardzki ogród zniknął w rozbłysku niebieskiego światła, zastąpiony przez niewątpliwie nieasgardzki las, pogrążający się już w ciemnościach nadchodzącej nocy.

Rozglądając się dookoła szeroko otwartymi oczyma, Loki nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie żadnego dźwięku, po części z niedowierzania, po części z podziwu, po części ze strachu; w głowie na przemian dźwięczały mu słowa _„jak on to zrobił?!"_, „_to niesamowite!"_ i _„Ojciec nas pozabija!"_ Jego brat miał jednak najwyraźniej nieco bardziej entuzjastyczne podejście do sytuacji.

– Udało się! – wykrzyknął Thor, a oczy błyszczały mu radośnie nawet w gasnącym już świetle wieczornego słońca. – A niech mnie, _udało się!_


End file.
